


明示

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 谢金只觉得血往下冲。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	明示

小李喝醉了。

这并不罕见。

玩具是谢金买的。其实在李鹤东的强烈要求下，俩人并没用过几次，本就只是用来助兴的小玩意儿，现在含在后面想着登顶确实有些强人所难。

谢金回到家时就见到这样一副景象。

客厅里没有人，细微的声响从卧室传来，谢金刚想开口唤上几声，却是最后忍住了。推开卧室的门，只见李鹤东半仰着脖子靠在床头，陷在床垫中的手不时抽动，传入耳中的是机械的“嗡嗡”声，和嘴角泄出的一两句嘤咛。

“我以为你不喜欢玩这些东西呢？”

谢金并不是第一次看到李鹤东喝醉，好几次还是他把人抬回家里的，但今天这状况，确实在他意料之外。

“嗯……谢金，少废话……”

看到人回来了，李鹤东把耷拉在床沿的一只脚蹬上地板，没忙活的那只手伸长了想去捞谢金脖子，结果差点被自己的拖鞋绊倒。见状，谢金赶紧上前扶稳了，到时再把这小祖宗磕着了还得他来心疼。

“快点过来。”

姑且算站稳了的人扶着谢金肩膀直往床上摁，一边膝盖也不怎老实地顶在他双腿间，谢金两手卡在李鹤东腰上，尽职尽责地做他的稳定器，眼神飘忽间就见一滴润滑液顺着人大腿根滑落，留下一条晶亮的水痕。或许是被它弄得有些痒痒，李鹤东并拢大腿自己蹭了蹭，这下腿根那一片都沾湿了。

谢金只觉得血往下冲。

没去管腰侧不断下滑的手，李鹤东把脑袋搁在谢金肩膀上，两手垂在他背后有一下没一下地拍着，“硬了就做。”热气全喷人耳朵里。

“几个菜啊，喝成这样。”谢金捏住那根垂在腿间的线，扯出一点又塞回更深处，“玩多久了，还没出来过呢？”

“没意思……光震肠子了，”李鹤东彻底坐到谢金大腿上，半眯着眼睛靠在肩膀，总觉得快睡过去，“哪儿这么多废话，做不做了……”

“跟你聊会儿嘛。”谢金托住李鹤东屁股，往上提了提，释放自己那物件和人贴着。

“瞎聊。”没等来更多动作，李鹤东索性撑着肩膀自己抬屁股坐下去，还留在体内的跳蛋又被顶进去一点，半跪着正准备开始摇，却是又塌下了腰。体内早已习惯的频率突然加快，李鹤东被打了个措手不及，这才看到谢金手里的遥控，原本调在中档的按钮被一下子推到底，突如其来的猛烈刺激逼着性器抖了抖吐出一股精液，李鹤东到底是先交了货。

遥控被人藏到身后，李鹤东想去夺，无奈怎么也差着点距离，只能转而攻击操控者，拳头敲打在谢金胸口像是猫咪挠痒，“你……关掉……”

“怎么不要了？”绝对是故意的，谢金搂住他的腰，嘴上问得温柔，胯下直往上顶，“刚才看你不玩得挺快乐？”

“不要了，你拿出来……”李鹤东像是要融化在谢金身上，然而肌肤相贴他才是滚烫的那一个，喝嗨了的人什么话都敢往外蹦，谁又知道过没过脑子，“谢爷……拿出来，就要你操我……”

很难拒绝，谢金摸着良心得说，很难拒绝。他什么时候听小李说过这话呀，人家都提要求了，那他肯定得卯足了劲加油干。

暂时从这人身体里退出来，“啵”的一声扯出还在辛勤工作的跳蛋。没有七七八八的东西阻碍再次填满，两人不禁长叹一口气，李鹤东得逞似的舔舔谢金嘴唇，算是默许他可以重新开始运动了。

谢金一转攻势把人压紧了抵在床头上操，起伏间李鹤东的阴茎又哆嗦着抬头，腻人的呻吟少见地主动往耳边送，听得谢金胯下一紧更是卖力往里干。李鹤东双手捧着他的脸，又把喘息吻进谢金嘴里，含混不清地仿佛听到声“爱你”之类的话。

这就被谢金揪住了。

一定得再说一遍，得说清楚咯。李鹤东却只想着这人怕是吃什么脏东西了，莫名其妙地开始狠着干他，那也不管，他只知道夹紧了屁股好让人别撞那么疼，直到微凉的液体灌进身体，他也跟着又射了一回。

两人就这么依偎在床头，难得小李也跟着一块儿腻乎，一边犯着迷糊，一边拿手指在谢金脸上这儿摸摸那儿点点，像是给他相面来的，“我刚才其实在说……”他这反射弧才转到这问题上，“哎——呦……谢金，我爱你，我是真爱你……”谢金也不回话，亲亲酒鬼的下巴听他继续往下说，“……你也别管人家怎么怎么样的，我平时就是说得少了点，你也不用这么不开心吧……你要给我有点儿自信！啊……我那可是十——分爱你……”说到最后，李鹤东拖着长音头一倒，倚上谢金的肩膀，身上粘腻着不怎舒服，但就是想往人身上凑。

“那我就是二十分爱你。”谢金听得心情美丽，心想着要想个办法让人清醒着再说一遍。

“不行！那我三十分……三十分爱你！”倒是在这上面较起劲了。

手机落在客厅，不然录下来留着日后逗逗人多好，谢金稍稍可惜，嘴上还不忘还击，“这有什么，我四十分爱你！”

“一百……我一百分爱你！”李鹤东双手交叠着捂住谢金的嘴，不让他再蹦出一个字眼，再开口话里带上了点委屈，“不能再多了……我都给你满分了还要怎样……”

诶呦，那确实不能再多了。

谢金抱紧了这人往怀里揉，薄脸皮的人今天破天荒地说了好多，少有的把爱字挂在嘴边。在旁人看来，俩人之间总是他拿着热脸蛋贴凉板凳，热情的表白，亲密的举动，似乎只有同样火热的反馈，才会让别人觉得恩爱。

但他就是喜欢李鹤东微抿着嘴含着笑躲过他捣乱的手，先往他手边递去的纸巾，温度正合适的茶水，润秋的小吊梨汤，还有极为得意的一盘炒海鲜。

确实不能再多了。

谢金从没想过旁人的冷言凉语一直被人捂在怀里，不管是平日的羞于表达，还是今晚的坦率直白，他爱李鹤东，正如李鹤东爱他，别说是自信了，谢金可以说对此是颇为自满的。

当然了，没能录下李鹤东大着舌头断断续续的表白还是有点可惜，把人抱去浴室的路上谢金止不住地想。

-END-


End file.
